Condemned to Darkness
by Insanity rise
Summary: AU: Kin is hopelessy searching for her two lost companions in a world that is slowly falling into darkness, caught between a battle where two forces fight for control of something that is quickly slipping through their fingers, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Those Who are Lost

**Insanity rise: **Hello, seems like I've been writing a lot of stories lately eh? Anyway, this is by far my strangest story yet, it came to me after watching Anniepopokios play Kingdom Hearts 2 for like three hours. Anyway, it is sort of an alternate universe sort of thing, but it has the Naruto chars though they don't have ninja villages it still stays true to many of the Naruto elements. It is set in a sort of Final Fantasy sort of world, rather medieval yet filled with fantasy and still some ninja arts tied in. I don't know if anyone will like this story or not but I am going to write it! It has pretty much all the characters only they all look a bit older and very different (their costumes are more FF ish) I hope you guys will give this story a chance! It starts out sort of slow but it should get very interesting! Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, hey no one's perfect!

**I'll tell you about my insane story now: it mostly follows Kin; she'd around 19 and is desperately searching for her lost companions in a world where darkness is slowly overcoming all (sounds like KH eh?). This darkening realm is being plagued by two forces, each hating each other and the people who inhabit their world, neither one caring of the outcome of their world, which is slowly slipping away. On one side, Tsunade rules over a vast dominion, on the other Orochimaru reigns over countless legions of undead demons and revolting subjects of his dark tests. Their only goal is to destroy the other, locked in a never-ending battle that is in fact, destroying the only world they know. Somehow, Kin is tied into this, possessing a magical pendant that takes her down a path she alone can follow. Along the way she'll meet many strangers, some allies some enemies, all in a quest to save her world before it falls apart and nothing but darkness remains…**

**(See what I mean by KH and FF sounding?)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…poor poor me…

**Rating:** T for violence, gore, just some totally weird stuff, and pretty much anything that would be rated T. Don't worry though, I never ever write anything dirty! That's just wrong!

* * *

Chapter 1

Those who are lost…

Darkness, that was all this world was, the hearts of its people and the heart of its land all crumbling in a swirling torrent of hatred and shadows. In this world there was no hope, there was no light in the darkness, there had been long ago, but those time had been swept away, lost in the sands of time. Now all there was was misery, fear, dread. The truth was easy to see, so much that is was impossible to deny. The fact was, the world as they knew it, was falling apart. They couldn't do anything to save it, all they could do was cower before the forces that ruled over their dwindling existence. All they could do…was await their own deaths…

A tall woman stormed down a dark hallway, a scowl twisted across her face as she searched about the countless doors, hoping she could remember where the right one was. She'd always hated that about this place, it was so confusing, she could wander for hours before finding her appointed destination, and that was quite a waste of time indeed. These dark corridors were in fact, her home, this vast domain belonging to her, down to the smallest detail. Everything here listened to her, did as she commanded and everything here feared her. She was in fact, the strongest person in this entire stronghold, and could probably kill every one of her cowardly subjects if she wished it, but she found it funny, how they listened to her out of fear. She sighed, feeling the heavy black cloak on her shoulders as she stepped down the hallway; the only sound that of her quick footfalls. Then, she heard another sound that of foot steps fast approaching. Smirking to herself, she turned her head, sure of whom it was.

"Tsunade-sama," a young woman hurried down the dark hallway towards her, stumbling as she ran, her long black hair flowing behind her. She ran up to the older woman, dressed in a similar cloak of pure black. Choking for breath from her long run, she gave Tsunade a pained smile but the look vanished when she saw the dark look on her mistress's dace.

"What is it Shizune," Tsunade snapped, her tone sharp with anger. Shizune was trying to catch her breath, looking up with tired eyes as she prepared to speak.

"Tsunade-sama," she said again, "I bring urgent news!"

"Yes," Tsunade grumbled, impatient, "get on with it them!"

"It's Orochimaru mam," Shizune gasped, her voice filled with sadness, "he's taken out another outpost in the Eastern City!"

"That wretched fool," Tsunade growled, hardly able to believe he'd again slipped by her forces, "how many troop outposts do we have left?"

"Only three my lady," Shizune shook her head, knowing Orochimaru had thousands of soldiers, while their own numbers dwindled even more each day, "we must persuade some ally to join our cause!"

"There is no one left," Tsunade sighed, knowing how truthful her words were, though it still pained her to say it, "we must fight back, or he'll surely destroy us!"

"What do you propose we do," Shizune asked, not liking the distant look in her master's eyes.

"Fight back," Tsunade, announced, unable to think of anything else, "We cannot let that fool take these lands without a fight! If that is what he wants then we shall not deny him of that! We will fight and we will defeat him, no matter what the cost!"

Shizune sighed as her master turned her back on her, not wanting to speak of such desperate things any longer. Sighing again, she stared into the darkness, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"This is so hopeless," she whimpered, tears cascading down her cheeks, "we're as good as dead…"

* * *

A cold wind blew through the forest, carrying dead leaves along with it as it danced about the trees, a sign of winter's coming. The dark forest was silent besides the quiet rustle of the wind and the occasional call of some wild animal from the distance. Along an aging dirt path, almost completely taken by the quickly growing underbrush a single horse walked along at a slow gait. Atop the exhausted horses back sat a sleepy-eyed girl, her features almost completely hidden by a rough brown cloak. She yawned tiredly, having been riding without stop for the entire day. Besides the steady clopping of the horse's hooves, she was lost in silence, over come by her own dark thoughts, her eyes barely even looking at the road ahead.

It was on nights like these where her thoughts strayed to them. A faint smile curled across her lips, remembering when a light had still shone in the darkness. Yes, it was on these cold nights when she remembered her lost friends. She could still remember how happy they had been, how the darkness of the world hadn't seemed to matter when they were together, but if only those times had lasted. Maybe then, she wouldn't alone, traveling down this overgrown path to get to a town she wasn't sure she even wanted to visit. However, the truth was, she had never been happy. There had always been too much hurt, too much grief to have any feelings ecstasy. At least there had been something to live for when she'd had them, but now they were gone, and it truthfully was her fault. She could still remember the tears as they'd been pried from her grasp, the only people she'd ever cared about taken from her as though they were nothing more than useless peasants. She could still remember how she'd cried, how she'd promised to see them again, how desperately she'd wanted that promise to come true, and how desperately she'd wanted to awaken from that dreadful nightmare. Alas, there was no awakening from this cold reality, for it was in fact her life, and there was no turning back. Sighing deeply, she gave her horse's neck a soft pat.

"Come on there Farleigh," she said softly, "we're almost there, just hang in there girl."

The horse snorted in reply, as though it understood her every word. The girl giggled weakly, faint traces of a smile returning to her face then dimming quickly like he light of hope in her heart. She shook her head, biting her lip and clutching the glowing necklace around her neck. Her palm felt strangely warm as she clasped the golden metal, the green stone adorning the middle of the pendent setting off a pale glow in the light of the full moon. Yes, it was on a night just like this, when her reality had been shattered. Now all she was trying to do was pick up the pieces, praying they would fit back together in the broken puzzle she called life.

Her saddening thoughts were broken when she noticed the trees thinning; they were coming closer to the town! It wasn't exactly a large place, she knew that already. However, the town of Bruuin had been known to have strange occurrences and passersby, she could only hope someone there might be able to point her in the right direction to saving her friends. Her pale eyes took a hopeful glimmer as they broke through the last of the trees, the overgrown path giving way to a much neater one. Then, a faint glow struck her, up ahead she could just make out the shapes of buildings. She gave her horse another pat, nudging her gently in the side to urge her on. The mare gave another annoyed snort, but did as she was told, picking up a quicker pace. They quickly closed the gap between themselves and the town, the girl smiling slightly for it had been weeks since she'd been anywhere near a town. She relished the thought of being able to sleep in a warm bed for the first time in so long. She searched about for an inn, her eyes tired and heavy as she glanced about. Smiling with relief, she led the horse over to a large wood building, a small sing handing above the door reading "Eastern Country Inn." That's where she was, Eastern Country, her journey taking her farther and farther from the place she'd once called home. That place was gone now, and she had no choice but to move on.

Quickly tying her horse to a nearby fence post, she stepped inside; weary with a need for sleep. Many loud sounds blared in her ears as she slipped through the door, the building practically packed with people. All around were travelers, men laughing with each other over their drinks while other waited for someone to arrive. She gasped slightly, her ears not at all used to the volume of the room as she searched for what she was looking for. Relief flooding over her, she stepped up to a counter, attempting to get the innkeeper's attention.

"Excuse me sir," she cleared her throat as a gruff-looking man approached her.

"What can I do for you little lady," the man grinned, revealing his rotting yellow teeth.

"I need a place to stay for the night," the girl said, doing her best to ignore the strong smell of alcohol on wafting from the man's untended figure.

"Why of course," the man only grinned wider, causing the girl to draw back, "might I ask your name miss?"

"Kin," the girl told him, "Kin Tsuchi."

"Well little Miss Tsuchi," the man nodded, "you've come to the right place, how long will you be staying?"

"Only a night," Kin informed him, "I'm just passing through."

"Of course of course," the man nodded, "seems like everyone says that nowadays, anyway you'll be in room 24 down that hallway there."

"Thank you," Kin nodded, quickly paying the man and heading down the corridor, wanting to escape the terrible stench of that place. She sighed with relief when she came to her room, happy to finally have a warm bed to sleep in, even if it was only for a night. She quickly opened the door and removed her heavy woodland cloak, revealing her long black hair and dark eyes. Exhausted, she didn't bother to do anything else; she just flopped down on a bed, smiling as she felt the soft blankets beneath. Gazing upward, she looked out a window at the star-covered sky, feeling like tears were again on their way.

"Zaku, Dosu," she sighed, closing her eyes and awaiting sleep to overcome her, "I wonder where you are right now…"

* * *

_There you go! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think and tell me if you've got any ideas that might help! Thanks!_


	2. Wanted

**Insanity rise: Here is where the actual story really starts! Hopefully you will find this chapter much more interesting than the last one, and it will only get better! I wrote this like I would a book, that's why I explain everything in such detail (or at least try to) sorry if it is annoying. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story! I think this chapter sounds a little rushed though. Also, I'll explain a few things before people start getting insanely confused. The Eastern City is the base of Tsunade's realm; this city is actually a large fortress with four different outposts, one on each side of its large walls. The outposts each have a legion of troops ruled by a leading ninja (I'll get into that later) anyway, in the center of this huge fortress is a large underground bastion known as "Konoha" (thought I'd add that in somewhere) this is where Tsunade dwells mainly. I'll explain Orochimaru's place later when it comes into the story! Hope that cleared up any confusion! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like it!**

* * *

Chapter two 

Wanted…

It was around midnight when Kin awoke, jerking awake, finding herself drenched in a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide as she tried to steady her gasping breaths, the horrendous images from her nightmares still fresh in her mind. She could still see it, the faces of her lost companions, and she could still hear her own sobbing as she was left alone in darkness. Scolding herself, she laid back down, having no want to remember those dark hours. Ever since then she'd followed this lonely road, and ever since then her only true company had been the animals she met along the way. It seemed like in such a shadowy time, it was hard to trust any stranger, for it was believed that their were many traitors and bandits, all come for the pure purpose of bloodshed. To avoid such tragedies, people would often bar their doors; avoiding speaking with anyone they didn't know. Kin had been shunned away in many of the towns she'd visited, on a few cases even driven out, but she would not give up yet. Somewhere in this dark world, she knew her friends awaited her rescue, and she knew she had to save them no matter what. It was rather funny really; it was like her only purpose in life was to restore the life she'd once had, not even knowing if she'd ever be truly happy again.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to again take it's hold, but this was to be a sleepless night yet. Suddenly, the door burst open, Kin jumping up as a figure dashed into the room. The panting stranger slammed the door behind her, collapsing onto the ground in an exhausted heap. Kin gave her a funny glance, opening her voice to say something, wondering if she should scream or stay silent, alarmed by the sudden turn of events. The second the stranger noticed Kin they towards her, grabbing her and quickly shoving their hand over his mouth as to silence her. Kin choked with fear, wondering if this dark stranger's intentions were of radiance or sin. She did her best to get a look at the stranger, the seconds ticking by silently as besides the other person's strained gasps. She was a girl, and rather scrawny looking at that, she had long pink-colored hair that cascaded untidily down her shoulders and a scarred face, looking as though she was probably around Kin' age maybe slightly younger. The girl trembled in silence as though she was afraid to say anything, but as the moments ticked by she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please," she whispered softly to Kin, as though she wanted no one else to hear despite the fact that the room was empty besides them, "don't make a sound."

She sounded nervous, almost desperate, like she was begging not demanding.

"ANYONE IN THERE!" A loud banging issued from the other side of the door, while the sound of footsteps blended in. Kin froze, hearing the soft laughter of many other outside, wondering what was going on. The banging continued, sounding like someone was practically attempting to break down the door. The stranger trembled uncontrollably besides Kin, whimpering so softly that even Kin would barely hear her. Kin didn't dare try to break free, afraid whoever was behind the door was worse than being held by this girl, who so far seemed to have no criminal intent.

"I think its empty," another voice said from outside; Kin feeling herself quake with fear.

"Blast it," an angry voice growled, "where'd that stupid girl get too?"

"She must have went further down the hall," the other voice replied, sounding almost afraid.

"COME ON THEN, WE CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY!" The sound of footsteps began to grow more and more distant, proving the pursuers had left. Still the petrified girl sat in the darkness for a few seconds, being sure they were gone, praying she'd escaped their deadly chase. Sighing softly, she released her hold on Kin, smiling with relief and lying back against the wall. Kin shook her head, trying to understand all that had just happened. She turned to the pink-haired girl, wanting answers. The girl gave her a uneasy smile, like a child who had just been caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"Hello," she said shakily, "I can explain everything."

"I'm sure you can," Kin sighed, feeling almost angry but telling herself not to be cross, determined no to frighten the girl even more, "what is your name?"

"My…name," the girl's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry where are my manners," Kin chuckled, trying to sound as friendly as possible, "I'm Kin Tsuchi." She held out a hand for the girl to shake.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl took her hand and shook it shook it, sounding more confident realizing she had nothing to fear of this girl, "I'm dreadfully sorry about this but if I hadn't gotten out of there fast…"

"Why were those men after you," Kin asked, wondering if it was a good idea to ask such questions.

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed, "and it may take a while to tell…"

"That's alright," Kin smiled, "I always love a good story."

"Oh well," Sakura looked like she was trying to remember something, thinking of the beast way to explain, "you see, those men were with (whatever the sound village's other name is), they were after me because…You know their leader Orochimaru, well you see I've been a wanderer for the longest time and you can imagine with how tight money is nowadays I've had to steal on various occasions just to find something to call a meal. A while back in was staying in the city outside Orochimaru's fortress, where I was given a tip on something valuable that I might have been able to grab. Someone told me of a strange amulet that belonged to Orochimaru, they said it was worth nearly a million yen and it was claimed to be magic in some mysterious way. As you can imagine I though over this carefully and…" Sakura stopped, revealing a strange glittering stone from a chain around her neck, "I got it. But Orochimaru found out, and now I've got a bunch of ninja on my tail, looking to kill me! They nearly caught me tonight and when I found that this door wasn't closed I felt I had no choice but to hide in here, I'm so very sorry if I bothered you."

"It's no trouble," Kin giggled, "I would have done the same if I were in your shoes."

"No hard feelings," Sakura asked hopefully.

"Consider it forgotten," Kin nodded, suddenly yawning, "well it's getting late, I need to be getting back to sleep."

"Oh," Sakura looked down at the floor a sadness suddenly filling her eyes, "you see, I've been traveling alone for a very long time now…and it really is a terrible life on the run."

"Sakura," Kin already knew what the girl was asking, "why don't you travel with me, you see I'm…" Kin's voice trailed off, wondering if she should even ask, but she felt compelled to.

"I've been traveling too, I'm," Kin looked down at the floor, "searching for some friends I've lost."

"Who," Sakura cocked her head to the side, giving Kin a curious glance.

"There names are Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta, I was separated from them a few weeks months ago," Kin sighed somehow knowing this girl knew nothing, "I;ve been asking everyone I meet…but it seems so hopeless."

"I'm sorry," Sakura sighed deeply, "but I've never heard of anyone by those names, I wish I could help."

"That's it," Kin beamed, an idea suddenly coming to her, "you could travel with me! I've been so long without anyone to talk too and you don't seem to have anywhere to go either."

"Would you really let me?"

"Of cour-"

"There you are you little thief," suddenly the door burst open, a shrill scream issuing from Sakura's throat. In the doorway, five cloaked figures stood, the only thing visible being the dark smirks on their faces. Sakura cried out again, cowering behind Kin as the other girl pulled a kunai knife from her pocket.

"Hand over that little bandit and you won't be harmed," the largest of the men demanded coldly, drawing a sword from his belt, this cold metal glinting from the light glow on the full moon's light from the window.

"Leave her alone," Kin growled, not wanting to fight but realizing she had no choice,

"Fine then," the man laughed, "I'll just have to kill you both then!"

"KIN," Sakura shrieked as the man lashed out with his blade, rushing at Kin. Kin leapt up and moved out of the way just as the sword came swinging by. She landed lightly on the wood floor, turning to face her opponent. The cloaked man smirked maliciously, more than ready to do away with the shaky girl. With a fierce cry Kin lunged at him, tossing the knife at his head. With another dark chuckle he slashed the knife aside with his sword, the sound of clashing ringing in Kin's ears as the knife fell to the ground.

"Foolish little girl," the man laughed, rushing at the now weaponless Kin. But Kin wasn't finished yet, not nearly. She nimbly jumped aside, sending the man toppling into the wall. Grabbing Sakura's hand she pushed her way through the other men, dashing down the hallway with terrified speed, her heart beat pounding in her ears. Sakura stumbled along as they rushed down the hall and into a large room, not stopping until they ran through the Inn's entrance. Panting, Kin ran out into the moonlight, searching about for her horse. Desperately her eyes darted through the darkness, but she saw nothing.

"Farleigh," she cried out, running to the fence post where she'd tied horse earlier. Kin gasped when she found what had become off her horse. On the ground lay a bloody mess, her precious companion's body stuck with numberless kunai knives. Kin had to look away, the blood seeping from the ugly wounds making her knees tremble as she tried to keep from feeling sick.

"What are we-?"

"Follow me," Kin cried, not even waiting to here the question she knew would be asked. Without a second thought she plunged into the trees, still clasping to Sakura's hand. Never looking back, she ran into the forest, feeling incredibly afraid as they stumbled through the growing darkness, swallowed by a consuming world of shadows…


	3. Bound In Chains

**Insanity rise: It has come to my attention that basically no one reads this story…oh well it's not like I'll quit writing. Anyway, this chapter is so far the one I like the best even though it seems a bit short. I think this story might finally start seeing some action! Anyway, I don't mean to beg but please review, this is turning out like my "Dosu Past" story, which so far has eleven chapters and the only person who reviewed is my bestest friend. I'm not wanting reviews to look cool or anything; I just want to know what you guys think. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I understand this story is really weird but don't forget it's pretty much an alternate universe thingy! Thanks for your time! Also, this is very off subject from my other stuff! But I just had to write this!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bound in Chains…

Kabuto cursed himself as he walked down a dark flight of stairs, angry over the past few days' events. Things hadn't been going as well as they should of in his opinion, and it made him feel like tearing the next person he saw to shreds. Still, at least he hadn't gotten the worst of it; no Orochimaru would never think to punish him like he did the others. He smirked when Sasuke came to his mind, that idiot had gotten what he'd deserved, after all last night's failed attempt to obliterate Tsunade's fortress _had _been _his _fault. He had been the one to lead the troops in the wrong direction, and it was him who had cost them the battle. But Kabuto didn't care about that, it almost made him laugh. He enjoyed it when others made mistakes; it gave him something to laugh at. Orochimaru had given Sasuke quite a beating, and Kabuto had been there to take in it all with eyes filled with dark humor.

Scowling, Kabuto continued his descent into the darkness, his every footfall echoing across the cold stone walls. It wasn't often anyone came down this way, it would be much easier to just take to the halls above, but today Kabuto had a specific errand he needed to carry out. A dark smirk crept onto Kabuto's face, knowing he was the only person Orochimaru ever allowed down here besides himself. Kabuto chuckled, thinking of how significant he was to his master, after all, Orochimaru sent him on only his most imperative missions, for he knew Kabuto would on no account purposely let him down, even at the expenditure of his own life. Yes, there was definitely some importance in coming down here, and even if he hadn't been commanded too, Kabuto probably still would have gone. He did so enjoy listening to other people cry as he could only laugh in their face. Cruelty, some would call it that, but he thought of it more as pre-eminence. He _had_ the ability to laugh at these people till the day they died therefore he _would _do it. After all, none of these people lived very long, not in the place they were imprisoned in.

Kabuto cleared the last of the stairs, hitting the stone ground with a quiet plop as he stepped further into the darkness. Most people would easily be lost in these shadows without some source of light, but Kabuto was no ordinary person, he had been here many times and even if he hadn't, he only needed to see a place one before keeping a map in his mind that could never be destroyed like one of paper or the light of a candle. No, Kabuto showed no fear as he strode into the shadows, knowing nothing here could ever harm him.

Finally, he came to his appointed destination. Before him, stood a large wooden door, its boards decaying and wet with mildew. Two large iron bars criss-crossed over the front of it, proving nothing inside was to be allowed out simply by the door handle. Kabuto fumbled with the key in his hands, searching for the right one. In only a short moment he found what he'd been looking for. Quickly, he slipped the key into the lock, turning it until he heard a loud click, which told him the door was now able to be opened. He shoved the key ring into his pocket and clutched the door knob with a scarred hand, the cold metal stinging his fingers as he opened the rusty door. The door opened with a loud creak, a ray of light striking Kabuto's eyes as he entered a large corridor. A small candle was lit attached to the wall, the only source of light in this dreary place. Kabuto smirked and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him. This was the dungeon Orochimaru held his most special prisoners in, the ones he usually had no thoughts of ever letting go. There were few inhabitants here; mostly rotting corpses of unfortunate souls who had dared disregard their evil master. The smell of rot and decay tore at Kabuto as he walked down the hall, wrinkling his nose in pure disgust. That was how everything was nowadays, filled with the vile scent of blood and rotting flesh. Kabuto was sick of it, but after all…they were at war. He gave a side glance to each cell as he walked by, searching for a certain one. Then, he stopped, knowing he had finally found what he'd been searching for. He glared into the cell beside him, peering into the darkness with piercing eyes. Inside, a broken figure trembled in the darkness, but not of fear, no, he would never fear Kabuto even when it was his fault he'd been imprisoned here, he was practically quaking with pure rage. Kabuto chuckled in the same cruel way of his master, facing the chained figure.

"Ello Dosu," Kabuto snickered, "having a nice stay?"

"Shut up you pretty boy suck-up," Dosu growled; but even Kabuto could tell, he sounded much weaker after the last week. Of course there were reasons to that; it had been days since he even moved, to overcome with his own thoughts to focus on what was happening around him. But he knew Kabuto's voice without having to look, and he hated it with all his heart.

"You do realize you've been down here for almost three months now," Kabuto pointed out in his cruel voice, "Orochimaru doesn't keep his prisoners alive very long."

"You think I care," Dosu growled, coughing slightly but doing his best not to show it.

"Orochimaru told me I could do away with you myself when the time came," Kabuto chuckled, "and trust me I look forward to that moment."

"To bad you won't get it," Dosu growled, his anger only growing as he listened to Kabuto's pathetic little voice, wanting more than anything to just tear his head right off his neck.

"What makes you so sure of that," Kabuto cackled sinisterly, "after all I'm not the one chained to the wall with a death wish."

"But you're no better off," Dosu chuckled, still able to sound hostile even when he was bound in chains.

"You're pathetic;" Kabuto laughed, sticking his face as close to the iron bars as he could, "thinking you're weak little "insults" will actually harm me!"

"If insults are so weak, why did you come down here with their intent," Dosu snickered. Kabuto felt a shudder of anger tingle down his back, tightening his fist. This prisoner had always annoyed him, and for once he was being robbed of his ability of scorning him. Dosu had always angered him, and he'd always wondered why Orochimaru kept him alive, but nevertheless he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The stupid fool had been chained down here for months, each day weakening his body and crushing his spirit even more, given only enough water and food to keep him from the comfort of death. It was no wonder Orochimaru hated him, after all he was a traitor, and one Kabuto was fed up with.

"I didn't come down here to insult you," Kabuto lied in a way that was as believable as lying could get, "I only enjoy the pathetic look on your face when you realize you stupid you really are."

"Then why don't you save your self the trouble coming down here and look in a mirror," Dosu scoffed.

"I came down here on specific instructions," Kabuto growled, "I thought it might be worth my while to come and tell you that apparently your little girl friend had been looking for you."

"Kin…," Dosu's eyes grew wide, the flames of anger burning inside him, "Leave her out of this!"

"I don't have to listen to you," Kabuto spat, "but I'm sure you know what will happen if she finds out even a tiny bit of information-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WRETCHED DOG!" Dosu screamed, jumping to his feet with surprising speed, lunging at Kabuto. Kabuto didn't even wince as Dosu's once slack chains became tense. Dosu snarled and glared at him as his rampage was held at bay, standing face to face with Kabuto, pulling hopelessly against the chains that bound his arms and legs, the cold metal cutting his wrists so much that it drew blood. He continued to struggle, doing his best to keep from falling over as his entire body shook from the sudden movement. Kabuto only chuckled and spat in the weakened prisoner's face.

"I'll kill you," Dosu growled through clenched teeth, ignoring the sudden pain though his body screamed for him to stop. Kabuto only glared into those defiant eyes, smirking at Dosu's scarred face, remembering how he used to hide behind as those stupid bandages. Not like there was anyone to see him now anyway.

"I do believe it will be the other way around," Kabuto chuckled, jingling the keys before Dosu's face before turning to leave. Dosu screamed with rage, but his strength was spent, slipping to his knees as shadows engulfed him. Kabuto let out a condescending laugh, stepping down the dark hallway and slamming the door behind him, leaving Dosu alone in the overbearing darkness…


End file.
